EP 2 230 131 B1 discloses a group of exterior mirrors that comprises a mirror with an electric drive and a mechanical mirror. In such mirrors, a mirror foot and a mirror head are connected pivotably to each other, whereby the mirror head has a mirror housing. An electric drive or mechanical components, such as compression springs and a sleeve of the mechanical mirror, the sleeve predetermining the axis of rotation, are inserted into the mirror housing from the side remote from the mirror foot and are connected to the mirror foot. Detents which define the driving position for the mirror are arranged on the mirror housing at the mirror foot.